


Etched in my Soul

by Fanfictionisthegame



Series: Desires of the Heart [2]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: It's senior year and Covid is in full effect in the great state of Texas. Toni is living with the Goodkinds during the summer before the start of senior year. Getting to share a room with Shelby has its perks now that they're dating. Follow Toni, Shelby, and their friends and family through all of the ups and downs that get thrown at them this year.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Desires of the Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174613
Comments: 27
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, no one really asked for it, only my brain did. I pretty much have this part of their story mapped out but I'm always open to suggestions on what you may want to see! If you guys enjoy this story, I also have the third part of this story mapped out already. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! I will do my best to have daily updates for y'all!

Everyone thought that the pandemic would be over quickly, something it most definitely was not. Toni had opted to quarantine herself at the Goodkind house in favor of staying with her foster parents for the summer, something that Shelby was overjoyed with. Toni took Trevor to the park every day with her to work out and stay in shape for basketball. Trevor loved being her rebounder and had begged Toni to let him come with her. Jobeth had allowed it as long as they both made sure to social distance and Toni helped him with his homework once they got home. Trevor and Kennedy were doing summer school to get them ahead in school and they both had seemed to genuinely enjoy it.

“Toni, do you think you’ll marry Shelbs someday?” Trevor asked as he passed her the ball.  
“Well little man, that’s usually the hope when you start dating someone. Why? Do you want me to marry your sister?” Toni asked him with a smile.  
“As long as you guys stay together for forever.” Trevor said quietly.

Toni knew he was thinking about his own parents and how they hadn’t stayed together.

“Yeah? What about kids? You feel like being an uncle?” Toni tried to lighten the mood.  
“Really? You guys want to have babies?” Trevor asked quietly.  
“I’m pretty sure your sister wants kids and I wouldn’t mind having some. What do you think? Would being an uncle be okay with you?” Toni asked smiling.  
“As long as you name them Trevor.” Trevor answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Toni just laughed because this kid was ridiculous but she loved him. When she was finally ready to head back to the house, Trevor stopped her.

“Hey Toni, do you think you could teach me how to play basketball?” He asked, bouncing the ball at his feet.  
“Sure bud. What do you want to learn? It looks like you’ve got dribbling down pretty good.” Toni said with a smile growing on her face.  
“Layups? That’s where you run at the hoop and shoot, right?” Trevor asked.  
“Sure is little man. Let’s do that.” Toni said, her smile never waivoring.

Toni and Trevor had spent a lot of time playing 2k together and watching basketball, he was picking up on it better than Shelby had when she tried to explain things the first time. The two spend the next two hours at the park working on his layups before they head back home. The second they walked into the door Trevor had called for his mom and Shelby.

“Mom! Shelbs! Toni taught me how to shoot a layup!” Trevor announced proudly.  
“Little man is pretty good too.” Toni added, ruffling his hair.

She lets her eyes meet Shelby’s and she takes in the most beautiful smile.

“Really? Well I guess we’d better prepare to have two professional basketball players in this family then, huh Shelbs?” Jobeth said with a smile.  
“You get to live the basketball mom life and I’ll have the basketball wife life.” Shelby answered laughing.  
“See Toni! Shelbs wants to marry you too!” Trevor pointed out for her.

Toni felt her face flush, knowing all the eyes in the room were currently pointed at her.

“Trev, did Toni tell you she was goin’ to marry me?” Shelby asked, her eyes remaining on Toni.  
“Yeah, and have babies too. Because you’re gonna be married for forever.” Trevor answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Jobeth just laughed and told Trevor to go take a shower while she got him some lunch. Shelby started walking up to her, that same smile on her face.

“So, we’re gettin’ married and having babies, huh?” She asked, that damn twinkle in her eyes.  
“Ugh, listen, he asked if we were ever getting married and I said I would love that, and then he got sad because he started thinking about your dad, so I asked if he wanted to be an uncle. That’s how that came up.” Toni explained, her face getting redder by the second.  
“And you taught him how to shoot a layup.” Shelby said, stepping closer to Toni.  
“Of course I did. How’s Ken? I told her I would help her with her history when I got home, but we were gone longer than I anticipated.” Toni asked, suddenly remembering the promise she’d made.  
“You’re going to be the best momma. But Ken’s fine. She came to find you and said she’d work on her math until you got home to help her with her paper.” Shelby answered, kissing Toni on the cheek and grabbing her hand.

Toni felt herself being pulled forward and shook her head at Shelby’s actions, knowing exactly why she was being led upstairs. Shelby pulled her into her bathroom and laughed when Toni rolled her eyes.

“We didn’t even work up that much of a sweat, you dick. I know for a fact that I do _not_ smell and you just want an excuse to get me naked.” Toni said, slipping her shirt over her head.  
“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. I’ll never let you know Shalifoe.” Shelby said with a wink, leaning back against the door.

Toni just shook her head and started taking her clothes off. Shelby had already turned the shower on for her, who was she to refuse?

“You know, you see this every day, multiple times, I’m not sure it’ll kill you to miss it just once.” Toni teased her.  
“Never know. You willin’ to risk it?” Shelby asked, licking her lips.  
“Hey, my eyes are up here, Goodkind.” Toni joked, snapping Shelby’s eyes up to meet hers, a blush growing.  
“Uh, hey, once you’re done with Ken, do you wanna give some more schools a look over? I found schools with a strong basketball program, varying division levels, that are also strong in both of our fields of study. They also happen to be all over the country if you feel like gettin’ out of here.” Shelby said, shyness taking over.

Toni could feel her smile taking over her face, she couldn’t believe this beautiful girl was hers to call her own.

“Of course we can do that. Now, am I getting in this shower alone or with some company?” Toni asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“Probably better you take it alone. Ken has been waitin’ for you long enough, and it would be a lot longer if I get in there.” Shelby answered, a sigh of annoyance leaving her mouth.  
“Aww cheer up Shelbs, the sooner I help Ken, the sooner we can look at schools and plan our futures together.” Toni said, kissing her on the cheek and getting in the shower.  
“You know, those college girls are goin’ to be all over you, superstar.” Shelby joked.  
“Me? Shelbs, have you checked in the mirror lately? You could literally win any beauty pageant ever held? Those girls are going to look right past me and directly at you. I can just see you having to call Jobeth to bail me out of jail for having to break someone’s nose for looking too long.” Toni answered with a laugh.  
“Oh lord, Toni Shalifoe, you are not to punch anyone. I am yours. It is known. No need to get arrested.” Shelby said, Toni was well aware of the head shaking that was most definitely happening on the other side of the curtain.  
“We‘ll see.” Was all Toni answered, earning a laugh from Shelby.  
“Hurry up in there so you can go help Ken.” Shelby said before she left the bathroom.

Toni moved fast to finish up on her shower and get into Kennedy’s room. 

“Hey Ken, you wanna get started on that history? I’m sorry I’m back later than I said I would be.” Toni said as she opened the door.  
“Hey Toni. Yeah, I just need someone to look over my paper. It’s about Christopher Columbus.” Kennedy said, knowing how Toni would react.  
“Ugh, and you picked me to go over it?” Toni asked.  
“I added what you always say about him being a colorizer!” Kennedy defended making Toni laugh.  
“That’s colonizer, kiddo. But maybe we should leave that bit out, yeah? I’m sure your teacher wouldn’t like that too much.” Toni said, grabbing Kennedy’s notebook and plopping down on her bed.  
“Hey Toni?” Kennedy asked, turning in her desk chair.  
“What’s up, buttercup?” Toni asked with a smile.  
“You know that show you were crying over last week?” Kennedy asked and Toni felt her face heat up.  
“Uh yeah kiddo, what about it?” She asked, hoping that there was nothing about it that needed to be discussed.  
“Do you think we can watch it together? I know you said to never tell anyone that I saw you watching it and crying, but maybe we can watch it together and you won’t be so sad? They sing songs on there, right?” Kennedy asked, and immediately Toni’s heart swelled with love.  
“Yeah, they do sing songs on there, kiddo. But are you sure you don’t want to watch it with Shelbs?” Toni asked.  
“Yeah, all she does is sing over people every time someone sings. But you don’t sing, you just cry.” Kennedy said, shrugging her shoulders and turning back around.

The damn Goodkind women had gotten into Toni’s soft side. Jobeth had gotten Toni to watch Grey’s Anatomy with her one day and since that day, they’ve made it a weekly occurrence. Now she was adding watching Glee with Kennedy to her list of weekly activities. Not even Shelby knew she watched that show, but Kennedy Goodkind had caught her in the act, crying over the unofficial, official breakup of Brittany and Santana and made it her mission to keep Toni from crying ever again while she watched it.

Toni finished up with Kennedy, making sure that none of her influence ended up in her report. She did not need Jobeth getting a phone call about the report and knowing exactly who to go to. She just laughed to herself and headed back to Shelby’s room. Well, it was more like their room now that Toni was there full time. Jobeth had made a joke that if she hadn’t gone and fallen in love with her daughter, she would’ve adopted her to keep her out of her foster home.

Toni knocked on the door and poked her head in, finding Shelby sitting cross legged on the bed.

“How was Kennedy’s report?” Shelby asked with a smile.  
“She called Columbus a fucking colorizer.” Toni said with a laugh.  
“What the fuck is a colorizer?” Shelby asked, confusion setting in on her face.  
“She meant colonizer. Don’t worry, I took any of my influence out of the report. Your mom won’t be getting a call about it.” Toni said, rolling her eyes.  
“That’s my girl.” Shelby said laughing.  
“Okay, so, schools. Lay 'em on me Shelby Goodkind, I am ready.” Toni said as she sat down next to Shelby on the bed.  
“Alright, alright Shalifoe. I know you’ve always talked about Connecticut because their basketball program for women is one of the best in the country, so that’s on the list of perfect fits for the both of us. Next up we have Baylor, right here in Texas. Great school, great women’s basketball program, and close to home if that’s what we’re leanin’ towards. Now the next one is kind of a dark horse so I need you to remain open minded, okay?” Shelby asked, giving Toni a look.  
“Alright, alright. Consider my third eye open and me enlightened.” Toni joked.  
“UCLA. They have an amazin’ school and their basketball program is very much on the upswing. Plus there’s the bonus that a few of our friends are plannin’ on going there. Nora got early acceptance for being the genius she is, they’ve been recruiting Rachel for their soccer team for years now, Fatin and Leah are determined to go there, Martha said that if all of her friends were going there, she wouldn’t be so afraid of leavin’ home, and the only one who isn’t sure if they even wanna go to college is Dot, but she said she would consider usin’ her dad’s life insurance to get a place out there to be near everyone if that’s where we all end up.” Shelby explained.  
“UCLA, huh? You think I could have a hot, blonde roommate there?” Toni wondered out loud.  
“Antonia May Shalifoe, you better be talkin’ about your current hot, blonde roommate.” Shelby said, rolling her eyes.  
“There is no reason my entire name had to be used for that, Jesus, Shelbs. Of course I meant you. Honestly, UCONN would be a dream come true, but I really do like the thought of being close to a sense of family in one way or another. Hopefully I can catch the eye of the UCLA and Baylor scouts this year.” Toni said.  
“Well… That’s the thing Toni… Rachel may have passed along your highlight reel from last season, to the recruiter at UCLA and my papa knows the head coach at Baylor and was talkin’ you up, so they both kind of already know about you and have you on their radar of people to watch.” Shelby said, a shy smile on her face.  
“You, literally all of you, you’re too good for this miserable stinking world and the next time I can hug Rachel, I’m forcing it to happen.” Toni said, with tears threatening to fall.  
“So, UCLA or Baylor?” Shelby asked, smiling.  
“Yeah, UCLA or Baylor.” Toni answered.  
“MOMMA! She went for it! It’s UCLA or Baylor!” Shelby yelled.

Toni just laughs and she can hear a cheer from downstairs that came from Jobeth. Things felt too good to be true. Toni had the girl of her dreams, the closest thing she’s ever had to a family, and a bright future ahead of her. All she had to do was survive senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in an update! Yesterday I broke one of the keys on the keyboard of my laptop and I had to order a new laptop, so I was hella stressed out. I'm going to do my best to do better on updates! As always, I'm open to suggestions you may have for future chapters! I hope you enjoy this update! I made it a little longer than I originally planned!

“Sooooo, Ken and Trev have a birthday next week, what’s the plan? What are we doing for them?” Toni asked, shaking Shelby from her daydreams.  
“What? Oh, I’m not sure, I think momma was gonna make them a cake and maybe have a little zoom party for them.” Shelby answered, loving how much Toni cared about her siblings.  
“Why are you looking at me like that, Goodkind?” Toni asked, her face growing redder.  
“You know what else is comin’ up?” Shelby asked, moving closer to Toni.  
“Hmm, homecoming game?” Toni asked, Shelby unsure if she was kidding or not.  
“Well, yeah. But what else?” Shelby pushed.  
“Huh, can’t seem to think of it. Oh! You get to see your favorite girl, Sam, again.” Toni said with a laugh.  
“Toni…” Shelby practically whined.

Toni laughed at her and before Shelby could get annoyed with her, she feels Toni’s body weight on her. She adjusts her vision and looks up at Toni who’s smiling down at her.

“Of course I know what’s coming up. In two weeks, we’ll have been together for a whole ass year. Can you believe that? That’s literally insane.” Toni said before peppering kisses on Shelby’s face.  
“What do you wanna do for it? We can’t really do much in like public with the pandemic, but I have some thoughts and I’d love to hear yours.” Shelby said, giggling as Toni’s face changed into a look of concentration.  
“Wait, tell me your ideas and maybe they’ll inspire me.” Toni said, a small frown on her face.

Shelby felt her face getting red. She knew exactly what she _wanted_ she was just embarrassed to say what she wanted. She suddenly felt Toni’s leg slide between her own and put pressure against her.

“I know that face your making Shelbs, what kind of sex thing do you have in mind?” Toni asked, leaning down to kiss Shelby’s neck.  
“What’s my tell? How did you know?” Shelby squeaked out, fully aware that she wasn’t in the position to be asking questions right now.  
“I’ll tell you if you tell me what you have in mind.” Toni answered, lightly biting at her neck.  
“Ugh, I- I may have ordered some stuff but you can obviously say no.” Shelby huffed out.  
“Oh really? You ordered stuff? Stuff like what?” Toni asked, Shelby could hear the smirk on her face as she pressed her thigh into Shelby a little harder.  
“This thing…” Shelby answered, trying to keep her composure.  
“Nah, nah, nah, Shelbs. I want you to tell me exactly what you got and how you want to use it.” Toni answered her, and Shelby’s embarrassed by how quickly her hips rock into Toni’s thigh.

Shelby takes a deep breath and switches their positions, taking Toni by surprise.

“You really want me to tell you Toni?” Shelby asked, smiling at how flustered Toni is.  
“Uh, I definitely do.” Toni choked out.  
“Well you see, I have this _strong_ fantasy of bending you over the kitchen table and making you moan my name for hours.” Shelby practically purrs into Toni’s ear.  
“I uh, bending me over?” Toni asked, her eyes getting darker.  
“Bending you over, maybe using the strap-on I ordered for us. Maybe a vibrator instead.” Shelby said, rocking her hips into Toni’s.  
“You got a strap-on?” Toni asked through a whimper.  
“Yeah, is that something you’re interested in?” Shelby asked, sliding her hand up Toni’s shirt.  
“I’m more than interested in that.” Toni said, a moan leaving her mouth.

Shelby just hummed as her hands worked to rid Toni of her shirt. As soon as the shirt was off, Shelby pushed Toni down onto the bed. If there was one thing Toni had as a weakness, it was Shelby taking over. She loved watching how Toni’s breathing became more labored the more she touched her.

Jobeth and the twins were going to be gone for most of the day, going to visit their grandparents. Shelby had offered to stay home and clean the house with Toni, little did her mother know that they had done that the day before. Shelby knew she wanted to make Toni scream her name and she needed the house empty for that.

Toni’s hips were doing their best to rock into Shelby’s. Anything to get contact where she so desperately wanted it and that’s how Shelby loved her. Taking a hand, Shelby pushed Toni’s hips down into the bed.

“You don’t move these unless I say you can. Got it, baby?” Shelby asked, a small smile on her face.  
“Y-yes ma’am.” Toni stuttered out.

Shelby drug her nails down Toni’s sides, causing her hips to move. As soon as they started moving, Shelby stopped touching her. This caused a whine to come from Toni as she looked at her with desperation. This only made Shelby smile more.

“Tell me what you want, Toni.” Shelby said, her voice low.  
“Please touch me.” Toni asked, her eyes pleading with Shelby.  
“Where Toni? Here?” Shelby asked, dipping her head down to roll her tongue over Toni’s nipple.  
“Yes, god, yes. Everywhere. Just touch me everywhere.” Toni pleaded.  
“Beg.” Shelby said, stopping everything completely.  
“God, someone’s on a power trip.” Toni grumbled.  
“Toni.” Shelby warned, palming one of Toni’s breasts.  
“Jesus, Shelbs, please.” Toni begged.

That was all Shelby needed to hear. She pulled Toni’s shorts off quickly and started to rub her clit through her underwear. Toni’s hips started to move on their own accord, following Shelby’s fingers. Shelby found herself more than happy with how wet Toni already was and wondered if it was because she told her about what she wanted to do with her on their anniversary. Shelby added more pressure against Toni’s clit causing a moan that she’s almost sure the neighbors could hear. Toni’s hips doing their best to create as much friction as possible.

“Shelbs… Please…” Toni was pleading with her and she would be lying if she said she didn’t love it.

Shelby just smiled and slid Toni’s underwear down her legs, throwing them elsewhere in the room. Because Toni was so desperate for her to touch her, Shelby decided it was best to not take her time like she normally would. 

Running her fingers through Toni’s wet folds before sliding them into her. There were two ways she could go about this, painfully slow, or to give Toni what she wanted. Because of the way Toni’s hips were grinding down on her hand, Shelby opted for the second route and started to pump her fingers into her girlfriend.

When she could feel Toni getting close, she ducked her head down and started to run her tongue over her clit, knowing this would help to send her over the edge. When Shelby felt Toni’s walls start to close in on her fingers, she pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Seconds later Toni was practically screaming her name, leaving Shelby feeling proud of herself. Though she was still worried that the neighbors heard their activities. She brought Toni down from her high and crawled back up her body, leaving kisses along her way.

“Jesus, was that supposed to be a preview for our anniversary?” Toni asked with a chuckle.  
“That depends on if you win your game and if we win homecoming court.” Shelby said, planting a kiss on Toni’s nose.  
“I still can’t believe you talked me into being on the homecoming court. It is unbelievably lame.” Toni grumbled, rolling into Shelby.  
“Just you wait, Shalifoe, momma plans on getting you on the prom court too. We are going to make a royal out of you yet!” Shelby said with a laugh.  
“Fine, but I’m not going to enjoy it and that’s that.” Toni said, her hand sliding up Shelby’s thigh.  
“Seems like you’re enjoyin’ something else right now.” Shelby said, watching Toni’s actions.  
“Oh, I will be once I get these shorts off.” Toni answered with a laugh.

Shelby has never felt this safe with another person. She’s never had someone who was more than willing to go at her pace, and saw her for the person she was, not the person they wanted her to be. Being around Toni was like being naked constantly. All she had to do was breathe a certain way and Toni knew if something was bothering her. She lived for days like these, where the two of them could spend as much time in bed together as they wanted, without the worry of anyone intruding. 

They spend the next three hours in bed before they throw their clothes on and make their way downstairs for food. Looking at the time, they knew everyone would be coming home shortly, so they decided to start dinner for everyone. As if they were summoned by thought, the front door opened and two tornadoes made a beeline for the kitchen.

“Shelbs, you’re letting Toni help with dinner?” Kennedy asked, skepticism in her voice.  
“Hey, you know, I can cook! Who makes you dinner all the time when Shelbs is too busy? Keep that up and I’m not helping you with your homework anymore.” Toni said with a shrug.  
“Toni, I’ll tell Shelbs about our sec-“ Kennedy starts to threaten before Toni clamps a hand over her mouth.  
“Right, homework help is secured for the rest of your life. Congratulations. You know kid, if you don’t become a lawyer, that’s going to be disappointing.” Toni said laughing.  
“Hey baby girl, hey Toni, what’s going on in here?” Jobeth asked, taking in the scene before her.  
“Well, seems Kennedy here, has something to hold over Toni’s head that she doesn’t want anyone to know.” Shelby said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Uhhh it’s just a special Toni and Ken thing, right Ken?” Toni asked, her eyes hopeful that Kennedy would agree with her.  
“Yeah, every time you and momma watch one of your kissy movies, Toni and I watch Glee!” Kennedy said, and Shelby watched Toni turn a shade of red she had never seen her before.  
“Why don’t you ever ask me to join?” Shelby asked, looking at Toni.  
“Because Shelbs, you’re like Rachel Berry. You sing all over everyone. All Toni does is cry at stuff.” Kennedy said, rolling her eyes and looking at Toni.  
“So, you think I’m Rachel Berry?” Shelby asked, a curious smile on her face.  
“Nah Shelbs, you’re Brittany to me.” Toni answered, still too embarrassed to make eye contact.  
“Ugh is that because I told you that you were Santana and she’s in love with Brittany?” Kennedy asked, making a face.  
“How far are you guys into the show?” Shelby asked laughing.  
“Season three…” Toni answered quietly.  
“Yeah, Toni said we have to skip seasons because they’re dumb.” Kennedy said, shrugging her shoulders and going to her room.  
“Let me guess. Any season or episode after the unofficial, official breakup, and you’ll start again on episode ‘100’?” Shelby asked, knowing exactly why specific seasons were in fact, dumb.  
“Duh… ANYWAYS! Jobeth, Trev, how was grandpa and grandma’s?” Toni asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Oh yes, they both send their love. Toni, papa wanted me to make sure that we get him the information to live stream the homecoming game next week.” Jobeth said, looking at Shelby.  
“We’ll get it done momma.” Shelby said with a laugh.

Trevor just jumped on Toni, who was waiting for it and caught him in a hug. It was moments like these that made Shelby excited for what the future could hold for them. Jobeth caught Shelby looking at Trevor and Toni talking about how he showed his papa how he could do a layup on both sides now, and gave Shelby a knowing look before she excused herself to the living room.

——————————————————————————————

The day for the twin’s birthday came and Toni could tell they were both feeling a little down that they couldn’t have a regular party. She felt terrible, and wanted to do something for them so she started thinking when it hit her. She made a phone call to make sure that it was something they could do and when she got the green light, she took off running down the stairs at full speed.

“Shelbs, Jobeth, grab the kids, I have a plan. I’m driving, whose car do we take?” Toni rushed out.  
“Uh, alright, let’s take mine. It’s safer than that speed demon Shelby drives.” Jobeth answered, getting up from the couch.  
“So, what are we doin’ for their birthday?” Shelby asked, wrapping her arms around Toni.  
“I talked to coach and she said that we could use the gym at the school. She’s in her office, so it’ll be open. I’m gonna have her work on helping me teach Trev and the other half of the gym is for you, your mom, and Ken to watch a movie or do whatever it is you want to do!” Toni said, a proud smile on her face.  
“I’ll make sure they grab their masks. But what if I wanted to watch the senior superstar point guard at work?” Shelby asked, tightening her grip.

Toni swats at Shelby’s hands, earning a laugh.

“Now, now, now, you’ll just have to wait to watch her when she has her next game.” Toni said as she walked out the door to get in the car.

She was so excited and she couldn’t believe that she’d come up with this. She never really had birthday parties, though she had been to plenty of Goodkind birthday parties. It made her feel warm inside that it was like she was part of the family.

The rest of the Goodkind family piles into the car and they head towards the school, the twins marketing their guesses on where they think they’re going. Once they get to the school and Toni explains the plan, the kids are bouncing in their seats ready to run out the doors. Jobeth is scolding them and instructing them to wait for the rest of them.

After she gets each side of the gym set up, she steps into the hall to make a phone call when Jobeth appears next to her.

“You know, you didn’t have to do all of this Toni. They would’ve been just fine at home.” Jobeth said with a smile that told her she appreciated it.  
“Yeah, but seven is a big year, you know? They should celebrate accordingly. And since there’s not much we can do, I just wanted something unique for them. I called and have a cake being delivered here. The plan was to have it brought to the house, but I figured coach may want some.” Toni said with a small shrug.  
“Toni Shalifoe, I am happier and happier each day that you came to Shelby’s rescue all those years ago. I’m even more happy that you both got your act together and figured out your feelings.” Jobeth said with happy tears gathering in her eyes.  
“Trust me, I’m happy we did that too. But I’m also really happy that I feel like I’m part of this family.” Toni said smiling.  
“Toni, Toni, Toni, you _are_ part of this family.” Jobeth said hugging her. 

The rest of the day goes well, the twins loving getting to celebrate their birthday like that. They were surprised by the cake and they were so excited to get to have cake. Toni didn’t miss the way that Shelby’s eyes were watching her the entire day. Nothing but love in her eyes for her. The look isn’t new to Toni, but that doesn't make it any less intense.

They get home and the twins thank Toni a million times before Jobeth gives them their birthday presents. Toni and Shelby are sitting on the couch and Toni feels her cuddle into her.

“You really made today special for them.” Shelby whispered into Toni’s neck as she placed a kiss.  
“I just wanted them to have a nice birthday.” Toni said trying to deflect.  
“No, you love them.” Shelby giggled.  
“I love all of you.” Toni said as she kissed her head.

———————————————————————————————

“So, Shalifoe, big game tonight, anniversary today. How do you plan on asking Shelby tonight?” Fatin asked, Leah attached at her hip.  
“Well, last year I asked with her favorite flowers. I did get her a promise ring… But I’m not sure if I should give that to her at the game or tonight when we get home.” Toni said quietly.  
“I think she’ll love it whenever you give it to her but it would probably mean more if you two were alone and it was more intimate. I know that’s what I would want if _I_ was ever given a ring.” Leah said.  
“Alright, alright, you’re heard. Loud and clear. But we’re helping Toni right now.” Fatin said, rolling her eyes.  
“I was just saying. But okay Toni, what are some of Shelby’s favorite things? Maybe you could incorporate something into how you ask?” Leah suggests.  
“That’s a really good suggestion. Uhhhh she loves Princess Leia whenever we watch Star Wars…” Toni mumbles.  
“Wait, Texas Barbie? She loves Princess Leia?” Leah asks in disbelief.  
“Why is _that_ the part that’s hard to believe? Leia is smoking. I’m stuck on the fact that Shelby likes Star Wars.” Fatin said, turning so all eyes were on Toni.  
“Uh, I think I have an idea. Tell no one about this.” Toni said as she walked away.

When they start to call the starting lineups, Toni hopes to god her idea is a good one. It’s too late to back out now.

“Starting at point guard, a senior, number three, TONI SHALIFOE!” Echoed through the gym and Toni ran onto the floor with her bouquet of flowers.

She stands there for a second before Leia’s Theme plays over the speakers and she smiles and makes her way to a blushing Shelby. Jobeth just elbowed her, knowing that this was one of her guilty pleasures. Toni handed her the flowers and just let Shelby look them over. She made sure to put mini lightsabers into the bouquet of sunflowers and she looked up at Toni with a huge smile on her face.

“I don’t wanna _force_ you, but will you go to homecoming with me?” Toni asked.  
“God, you’re so lame, I love you so much. Of course I’ll go to homecoming with you, you nerd.” Shelby answered with a laugh.  
“Perfect.” Toni said, kissing Shelby on the cheek.

Nothing was going to ruin Toni’s night after that. Until she remembered that Sam was playing in this game. She remembered the fact that Sam said she was going to hit on Shelby the next time she saw her. She vowed to make her night hell.

The game was going well for her, she already had her career high and it was only the first half of the game. Sam couldn’t guard her and she knew it. But things started to get choppy in the second half. Sam was apparently done with being made to look a fool and she decided to start getting overly physical. 

It was starting to get under her skin but she kept looking to Shelby to keep her cool. That was until she went up for a layup and felt something slam into her ribs. All of a sudden, she was in intense pain and when she landed, she was curled up on the floor. She could hardly breathe and she could hear Sam laughing. Her rage was building quickly but when she tried to move, there was immediate pain in her ribs. Her eyes were shut tight as her coach and Shelby made their way over to her. 

“Hey, hey, where does it hurt?” Shelby asked her, concern in her voice.  
“Ribs. Fucking bitch took a cheap shot.” Toni grumbled out.  
“Alright Toni, can you stand up?” Her coach asked.

Toni didn’t know if she could stand up but she was going to try. Sam had been hit with a technical foul, but she hadn’t been thrown out of the game to everyone’s annoyance. It hurt to breathe but there was no way that Toni wasn’t staying in the game. She told her coach she would be okay, and she took the free throws. 

Sam started talking shit the second they resumed playing and all of a sudden she heard Shelby from the stands yelling.

“Touch her again, I swear to the good lord Sam.” Shelby yelled.

Toni looked up and saw Jobeth trying to calm her down. She knew tonight was going to be a long night, but she didn’t know that it would be Shelby that needed to be calmed down.

“I thought you and Jesus Barbie weren’t dating?” Sam asked, giving Toni another elbow to the ribs.  
“We weren’t. We are now. So leave her alone.” Toni said through her teeth.  
“So she is gay. Hah, I bet she’s great in bed.” Sam said laughing.  
“Shut the fuck up Sam. I’m warning you.” Toni said, her fists balling up.

She was starting to see red. It would be seconds before Toni snapped at this point. That is until she hears that beautiful voice from the stands again.

“I love you number three!!” Shelby calls from the stands.

Toni knows she’s doing it because she can sense the anger building up in Toni. She just smiles and blows her a kiss.

When the game ends, Toni has set a game high for points, scoring 52 points in the game and leading her team to the win. Her ribs were still in intense pain but what mattered was that they won and Sam could get fucked.

Toni went into the locker room with the intention of getting out as fast as possible. There was no way Sam was getting a chance to talk to her girlfriend. But much to her annoyance, she got back out of the locker room and Sam hadn’t even gone into hers. She was trying to talk to Shelby and Toni noticed Jobeth lingering around not too far from them.

Shelby’s whole body was tense, she looked like a coil that was ready to snap, so Toni rushed over, to make sure they wouldn’t have a situation. The closer she got, the more she could hear Sam talking.

“I thought you told me she wasn’t your girlfriend? Someone as hot as you shouldn’t be wasting their time with Shalifoe. I mean, not even her parents loved her enough to stick around.” Sam said.

Toni was feeling anger but she knew Shelby would be feeling it even more. She tried to get there before anything happened but Shelby’s mind was made up. She had wound up and swung, her fist colliding with Sam’s jaw and making Toni’s jaw drop. Jobeth’s eyes widened as she intervened just as Toni got there.

“Your fucking bitch of a girlfriend just punched me Shalifoe.” Sam spit.  
“Wow, kind of like you tried to take me out by trying to break my ribs? I heard what you said, Sam. Do you think you didn’t deserve that? How about we just call it even and you go crawl under whatever rock you crawl out from under every day.” Toni said, her jaw just as clenched as Shelby’s.

She could tell that Shelby was ready to hit her again. Thankfully, Sam just walked away from them.

They go home that night and Shelby insists on taking care of Toni’s ribs. When Toni stops her because she has something for her.

“Hey, I know that we weren’t exactly sure if our anniversary was today or tomorrow, but I got you something for our anniversary…” Toni said, fiddling with her hands.  
“Okay baby.” Shelby said, looking at Toni like she put the moon in the sky.

Toni runs over to her gym bag, the one place she knew Shelby would ever go in. She pulls out a ring box. She sees the look on Shelby’s face and feels the need to explain herself.

“So, before you freak out, it’s probably not what you think it is. Not yet anyways. I _do_ want to marry you like in the future. But until then, this is a promise that we will get married. That my intention is to marry you in the future. So it’s a promise ring and your mom helped me pick it out.” Toni rambled out.  
“Toni… I love it so much.” Shelby said, tears in her eyes.  
“Really?” Toni asked, feeling a little self conscious.  
“I have been telling you that I can’t wait to marry you, for the last year, of course I love it. And I love you.” Shelby said as she kissed her.

Toni felt all of her fears leave her body when Shelby slipped the ring on her finger and looked at her with the biggest smile she’d ever seen.

—————————————————————————————————

The next night at the dance, Shelby was stunning. Toni couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Something that Fatin decided to tease her for. But Toni wasn’t embarrassed because her girlfriend was hot and she loved to look. Something Shelby was well aware of.

This year, Shelby opted for a maroon dress. Staying with the similar design as she had last year, the slit on the side of the dress went sinfully high. That color against her skin tone was insanely gorgeous. Toni’s suit was the same one from last year, she just got a new tie, suspenders, and socks so she could match Shelby. Even she had to admit that they were the hottest couple at the dance.

Shelby spent most of the night dancing on Toni in the most sinful way. She knew exactly how to get into Toni’s head and make sure the only person she was thinking about was her. When they announced who won homecoming court, Toni thought she was hearing wrong when they called her and Shelby’s names. 

They had their dance together as queens. The first two girls to win homecoming court in the history of the school. Something that Toni wanted to celebrate later.

When they got back to the house, much like the last homecoming dance, Shelby grabbed Toni by the suspenders and pulled her upstairs. Almost as if she’d read Toni’s mind at the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really close to wrapping this part of their lives up, and I'm really excited to start the next part as well! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and I'm sorry about what you're about to read... Prepare for angst...

As soon as the door closes behind Toni, Shelby presses herself against her in a blistering kiss. She’s been thinking about doing this since their last homecoming, and now she had the opportunity. Momma had been the real MVP of the night, making sure that she and the twins wouldn’t be home. Shelby hadn’t said anything to her about what she’d wanted to do, she just assumed that after a dance, some things may happen.

Toni’s hands were up Shelby’s shirt almost immediately, scratching at her back. Toni knew exactly how to drive Shelby wild. Knowing that she needed to feel all of Toni, she pushed her towards the bed but Toni stopped and expertly guided Shelby onto the bed. Something that Shelby had no way to prepare for, she was usually on _top_ of things. 

“So Shelbs, I know you said you wanted to bend me over, but I think you would look really good bending over for me.” Toni said and Shelby felt lava flowing through her body.  
“Y-yeah?” Shelby asked, trying to calm herself down.  
“Oh yeah Shelbs.” Toni said with a smirk that sent shivers through Shelby’s body.  
“Can I ask you to do something for me?” Shelby asked quietly.  
“Of course you can.” Toni answered, her eye softening.  
“Will you…” Shelby started as she pulled Toni into her, “Be rough with me?” Shelby almost whispers.  
“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Toni asked, her eyes searching Shelby’s.  
“Of course I will. I’ve just really wanted you to fuck me roughly for a while, I just didn’t know how to ask.” Shelby said, her voice still quiet.  
“Okay, first, I’m not sure why you’re embarrassed, this is hot. Second, I will gladly do that for you my love.” Toni said, kissing Shelby roughly.

Toni’s kisses felt like they were going to consume her completely. Every nerve in Shelby’s body was on fire. Toni made quick work of taking Shelbys clothes off. She was so gentle yet so forceful with her. Shelby felt Toni’s teeth on her nipple and she swore she was seeing stars. Quickly after she bit down, Shelby felt her tongue soothing the delicate skin, before Toni repeated the same action on the other side. 

Shelby had almost always taken control of every sexual experience they’ve had, mostly because Toni wanted her to be comfortable in everything they do. She had never even considered how good it would feel to let Toni take that control.

Toni’s nails were scratching up her thighs while her mouth was still doing work on Shelby’s nipples. The feelings together were driving Shelby mad. She knew she was embarrassingly wet but she couldn’t find it in herself to actually care. She was impatiently waiting for Toni to touch her, her hips moving to try and tell Toni what she wanted.

Her hips were met with firm hands pushing them back into the bed, with a slight tut. Shelby let out a huff, frustrated that Toni was set on being so in control that she wasn’t giving into Shelby like she normally would. Toni’s hand was suddenly sliding towards Shelby’s throat, she knew that Toni was moving slowly in order to give her the opportunity to protest but Shelby wanted this. She grabbed her hand, causing Toni to freeze, until she placed it on her neck for her and smiled to let her know it was okay.

Toni visibly relaxed and pressed her fingertips into the sides of Shelby’s throat. That alone caused Shelby’s head to fall back in pleasure. This spurred Toni on even more and suddenly Shelby’s eyes shot open because she felt Toni’s fingers on her clit. If this is how rough sex was going to make her feel, she wanted it more often. Her body felt electrified. 

“I still wanna bend you over.” Toni whispered into Shelby’s ear, causing a moan that rocked through her entire body.

Toni stopped what she was doing and gestured for Shelby to turn over. Once she understood, Shelby did as she was told.

“Okay, like I said, let me know if it’s too much. But get on your knees baby.” Toni instructed.

Shelby once again complied with what she was being told to do. She wasn’t sure what to expect but she was excited. She felt Toni’s hand sliding lightly over her ass before it disappeared. Shelby was pulled out of her confusion when she felt Toni’s hand collide with her ass. It sent shockwaves through Shelby’s body. Toni repeated the motion again and Shelby couldn’t contain her moan.

Toni reached around her body and began rubbing her clit with purpose. She was firm and Shelby almost couldn’t keep herself upright. When Toni’s fingers slipped into her, the grip she had on her pillows became as tight as she could get it. She felt like she was bursting at every seam and she knew it wouldn’t take much longer for her to be sent over the edge at this rate. 

“Toni I’m-” Shelby started before another moan ripped through her.  
“I know baby. Cum for me.” Toni instructed, keeping up her movements.

That was all Shelby needed before she was cumming, loudly into her pillows. Her body shaking violently as Toni worked her through her orgasm. Her breathing was rapid and there was no controlling it. Toni flipped her back over and began peppering kisses onto her face.

“Was that okay?” Toni asked lightly.  
“God, more than okay.” Shelby laughed out.  
“Okay good. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Toni breathed out.

Shelby’s eyes were fluttering shut, she didn’t realize how much that would take out of her. Thankfully, Toni understood and just pulled her in to lay on her. Shelby let herself drift off to sleep in Toni’s arms.

——————————————————————————————————

Toni is doing homework when she gets a call from a number she doesn’t recognize. She decides to answer it, just in case it turned out to be important. The phone call did turn out to be important. It was a call from a scout at Stanford. He had told her he watched her homecoming game and loved the fight that she showed. Toni was in disbelief that a school like Stanford would be calling her. He even offered her a scholarship. Something Toni thought was insane, but she thanked him over and over again.

When Shelby came in the room, Toni was practically bouncing with excitement to tell her.

“Woah there energizer bunny.” Shelby said with a laugh.  
“Shelbs, I just got the best news! Well not the _best_ news but good news!” Toni said, still bouncing.  
“Okay, so tell me then?” Shelby said, matching Toni’s enthusiasm.  
“I just got a call from the scout of Stanford to tell me that they’re offering me a scholarship!” Toni practically yelled.

She watched Shelby’s excitement die down and got confused.

“Stanford? As in the school in California?” Shelby asked.  
“Stanford, as in one of the only teams to knock UCONN out of the National Championship game. They beat the best team in the country, more than once. They’re insanely good. I thought you would be more excited?” Toni asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s really cool Toni. I just, we’ve never talked about Stanford before. Is that, would you want to go there?” Shelby asked, a slight bite in her tone.  
“I mean, I don’t know Shelby. Maybe? I’ve never thought about it. But it’s nice to know that I have options. I don’t get why you seem irritated that I’m getting opportunities.” Toni responded, slightly annoyed.

Shelby started pacing around the room and Toni was confused about why this was something that was upsetting her.

“I’m- I’m not annoyed about you havin’ opportunities. I’m really glad you do have them. Honest. I just, it feels like you’re leaving me behind.” Shelby said, hurt evident in her voice.  
“Jesus Shelby. I didn’t say _yes_ to them. Why the fuck does it feel like you’re being left behind? Just because I have opportunities presented to me! I don’t get you. You say you love and support me, but when I need you to do just that, you’re acting like I just told you that I’m leaving you!” Toni yelled.  
“Toni, just, go home.” Shelby said, her jaw clenched in frustration.  
“I am home. What the fuck are you talking about Shelby?” Toni asked, just as much anger in her.  
“No. Not here. Go _home_. Go to your foster home. I don’t want to be around you right now.” Shelby said, walking out of the room.

Toni is pissed. She’s never been this pissed at Shelby in all of their friendship and she didn’t understand why Shelby was pissed at her. She hadn’t told her she was leaving. All she did was bring up that she had this opportunity. Toni rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone and headphones. She planned on running home to try and clear her head.

When Toni went down the stairs, she didn’t see Shelby anywhere, though she wasn’t surprised. She left as quickly as she could and took off running. It wasn’t long into her run that she felt the tears start rolling down her face, her music blaring in her ears. She pushed herself to go even faster, her lungs burning but she didn’t care. She was thankful that it was dark out and no one would be able to tell she was crying.

Everything was burning inside her as she ran, her lungs, her anger, how much she loved Shelby, it felt like too much. Like she was too full and there was no way to get it out but to run. And then she felt pain. She’d run into something somehow and all she felt was pain. Her head, her body, there was no more anger. She looked up to see Andrew chuckling before he drove away. 

Toni reached for her head and it felt wet, and she realized that it was blood. Her head started to feel like it was floating through time and she knew that she didn’t have long. Luckily, she was able to text Fatin, who had her location, and tell her that she needed help, before everything went black.

————————————————————————————————————

Shelby is fuming. Toni was being inconsiderate with her feelings. She knew that she didn’t accept the scholarship, but the fact that she was so excited about it, seemed like she wanted to take it and leave Shelby behind. She couldn’t understand how Toni didn’t see that. Shelby was starting to make herself some food to try and stress eat when Fatin called her. Shelby rolled her eyes because of course Toni told Fatin.

“Fatin, don’t even start okay?” Shelby said as she answered the phone.  
“Shelby, it’s Toni.” Fatin said, sounding panicked.  
“Yeah, I know it is. We’ll figure it out. We just needed to cool off. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Shelby said, rolling her eyes.  
“Shelby will you shut the fuck up for like ten fucking seconds! Whatever this shit is, I don’t know about it okay? That’s not why I’m calling you. It’s Toni, there was an accident, I’m following the ambulance right now. Just, get to the fucking hospital because it’s bad.” Fatin said, and suddenly Shelby’s world was spinning.

The silence was deafening. Almost a ringing sound. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like her world had been ripped out from under her. 

“Shelb? Shelby please answer me. Are you going to the hospital?” Fatin asked, cutting through her daze.  
“Yeah. I’ll, yeah.” Shelby said before hanging up.

She grabs her coat and runs out the door. Her mom had the twins with her at her aunt’s house and she didn’t feel comfortable enough to drive given her emotional state so she decided to just run. She was never much of a runner but she needed to get to Toni. She couldn’t have the last thing she said to her be her telling her to go home. She needed her to know she loves her and she’ll support her if she chooses to go to Stanford.

She knows the hospital is three miles away but she doesn’t care. Her lungs are on fire and she has the worst pain in her side, but her legs are still carrying her. She didn’t know how, but she thanked the lord and continued to pray for Toni. She arrives at the hospital twenty minutes later, breathing heavily like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the universe to fill her lungs. Fatin must’ve seen her come in because she was at her side almost immediately.

“Jesus Shelby, did you _run_ here?” Fatin asked, leading Shelby to sit down with her.  
“Yes. What. Happened?” Shelby panted out.  
“I- I don’t know. She texted me to help her and then wouldn’t answer me so I checked her location and she wasn’t moving around, so I drove to her and she was just, she was lying there on the sidewalk with blood around her.” Fatin explained.  
“Oh my god, this is my fault… I caused this… I told her to go home…” Shelby said, a panic attack setting in.  
“Shelby, _breathe_. I need you to breathe. It’s not your fault, okay? We think someone hit her with something and caused her to hit her head on the sidewalk. We’re not sure yet though. The hope is that when she regains consciousness, she’ll tell us.” Fatin explained.  
“I need to call my momma. I’ll be right back.” Shelby said, trying to stand up.

Fatin stopped her and held out her hand for her phone.

“I’ll do it. You just stay here.” Fatin said, walking off with Shelby’s phone.

Shelby could hear her explaining everything they knew to her momma and it felt like a lifetime before Fatin came and sat down next to her again.

“She’s on the way, okay? But I’m staying here with you.” Fatin said.

Shelby could only nod in agreement. She didn’t want to be alone. Her head was spinning. she just wanted to know that Toni was okay. She wouldn’t be able to breathe correctly until she knew Toni would be okay.

After about an hour and a half of waiting, the doctor comes out with an update. Everyone stood up, preparing for the worst. Shelby couldn't breathe again, and she felt her momma wrap an arm around her.

“She’s stable.” The doctor said and Shelby let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, “We had to give her some stitches, but she will be okay. We’ve already called the police, they’ll want to talk to her about what happened. But before that, which one of you is Shelby?” This caused Shelby to look up.  
“That’s- I’m Shelby.” She said, looking in disbelief.   
“She’s asking for you. Come with me, I’ll take you back to her.” The doctor said with a kind smile.

Shelby’s mind was swirling with every thought under the sun. She didn’t know if it was a good thing that Toni was asking for her or a bad thing. She didn’t know if she blamed her for what happened, Shelby still felt like it was her fault. That was until she made eye contact with Toni. She couldn’t help it, she just started crying.

“Shelbs, come here.” Toni almost whispered.

Shelby ran to the bed and climbed in just to hold Toni. She kept mumbling that she was sorry and Toni squeezed her.

“You didn’t do this.” Toni whispered.  
“I told you to leave. If- if I hadn’t done that, you would’ve been safe at home.” Shelby said, holding Toni as close to her as she could.  
“Hey, is your name Andrew?” Toni asked and suddenly Shelby was seeing red.  
“ _Andrew_ did this?!” Shelby asked, seething.  
“Yeah. Hit me with his car door while I was running.” Toni said, a bitter laugh leaving her lips.  
“He’s dead. I’m going to kill him.” Shelby said, every ounce of anger coming to the surface.  
“Love, he’ll be going to jail, or at least have a record. Don’t let yourself end up like that too. We have a future together, and I need you to be there for it.” Toni said.

Shelby just left the situation alone. She was holding Toni, and she was okay. That was what mattered. She wanted to make sure that Andrew rotted in hell, but for now, this was all she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting this on the same day as I posted the other update, but I have to work tomorrow so I wasn't sure if I would get around to finishing or even starting this chapter. Enjoy this part, the next chapter I post will wrap up this chapter of their lives, and then I plan on continuing their journey through college if that's what people want.

Andrew hadn’t gotten away with it, as it turns out. It was hard to hide the fact that there was a Toni-sized dent in his car door, along with some of her DNA from where her sweat had hit the car. It was pretty hard to deny hitting someone with your car when you have evidence of hitting them, directly on your car. Toni of course didn’t want to press charges, figuring it would come with a lot of legal fees that she knew she couldn’t afford. Until Jobeth had insisted that she press charges and furthermore, that she would pay for Toni’s lawyer. If you knew Jobeth, you knew there was no arguing with her, just like there was no arguing with Shelby.

Because of the hit to her head, Toni was going to be out of basketball for a couple of weeks which absolutely killed her to think about. Thankfully, she knew that what _would_ be taking up her time was Shelby making sure she was okay and doing her best to make Andrew pay for what he did. She knew he was a rich white boy and it wasn’t like they ever _really_ got into trouble but she was hopeful that something could and would happen.

After the accident, Toni and Shelby were able to sit down and calmly talk about their different perspectives and why they felt the way they did. Toni knew they were both being dramatic about the situation, but she also knew Shelby wouldn’t let it or her guilt go until they talked about it properly.

“How’s that head doing baby?” Shelby asked, walking into their room with some snacks.  
“It’s still attached.” Toni joked, making room on the bed for Shelby to slide in.  
“Well, that’s always a positive.” Shelby answered with a laugh.

Since she wasn’t allowed to participate in basketball for a few weeks, Shelby took it upon herself to request that they both do distance learning for that time period. Insisting that someone needed to be at the house to ensure nothing happened to Toni while she was trying to do things around the house. No one planned on arguing with Shelby, especially since she had insisted that it be her that takes care of Toni. Jobeth just laughed, knowing that she would get neither of them in school until the doctor cleared Toni to go back to basketball.

Shelby had talked her into watching The L Word with her. Toni didn’t mind rewatching it, she was just surprised that it was something Shelby wanted to watch. Knowing for a fact that she opted against things that were extremely sexual.

“Does Jenny ever get better?” Shelby asked, annoyance in her voice as she ate her chips.  
“Sorry to tell you, but nope.” Toni answered with a laugh.

Shelby had been complaining about Jenny since the second episode and Toni couldn’t help but laugh. No one she knew liked Jenny. Of course Shelby wouldn’t be the exception to that. 

“So… How do you feel about having to see Andrew tomorrow for the settlement hearing?” Shelby asked cautiously.  
“I don’t _love_ the fact that he’s not going to jail. But my lawyer was right, going to court over this would take so long and I just want it to be over with. I’m also curious if he’ll man up and apologize for hitting me. Pretty sure they can charge him with a hate crime if he says _why_ he hit me.” Toni said, rolling her eyes.  
“You’re sure you want me to go with? I really don’t have to. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Shelby asked, always thinking of Toni’s feelings.  
“I want you there, Shelbs,” Toni answered truthfully.

The next day comes faster than Toni would like it to. Shelby gently wakes her up in the morning, kissing her face lightly to coax her into consciousness.

“Mmmmm five more minutes baby.” Toni mumbled, burying her face further into Shelby.  
“Come on Toni, we need to get up and get ready for the hearing. I gave you five minutes, five minutes ago when I chose to let you sleep for five extra minutes.” Shelby said with a laugh.  
“Not long enough.” Toni said with a sigh.  
“I know, I know. But come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you’re done with Andrew.” Shelby answered, hugging Toni.  
“Not a very strong argument for me to get up when you’re holding me like this.” Toni said, a smile on her face.

Shelby just laughs and lets her go, much to her dismay. Toni grumbles and gets out of bed. Shelby had helped her pick out what to wear today and part of her was convinced that it was because she was going to look hot in what she’d picked out. She didn’t protest though and got dressed. When Shelby walked out of the bathroom, her hair was curled and she was wearing one of the hottest dresses Toni had ever seen her in.  
“Uh, new dress?” Toni asked, her mouth hanging open in awe.  
“Yeah, why? Does it look okay?” Shelby asked, suddenly getting self-conscious.  
“No! I mean, _yes_. Yes, it looks okay. You just, you look really hot.” Toni admits.  
“Not so bad yourself, Shalifoe.” Shelby said with a wink.

Toni knew it was on the list of things she couldn’t do, but she wanted nothing more than to fuck Shelby where she was standing. Fucking Andrew was twat-blocking her without even having to be around.

They go to the hearing and it’s all pretty straightforward. Andrew reads off an apology that felt anything but sincere, and his lawyer tells Toni’s how much money they're willing to offer before Toni’s lawyer tells them that isn’t good enough. Toni had to admit, her lawyer threatening to make it a case for a hate crime was pretty brilliant. Though all of the talking was starting to get her anxious, especially with Andrew staring her down like he would try to hit her again if he got the chance. As if she knew, Shelby slipped her hand into Toni’s and gave her a gentle squeeze.

At the end of the day, Toni ends up becoming a millionaire. Andrew’s parents were willing to do anything to keep this from getting brought to the attention of his college, where he would be given a football scholarship, and Toni’s lawyer knew that. Winning ten million dollars just to keep her mouth shut wasn’t something Toni was going to complain about. She had never had money in her life, let alone _this_ much money. 

————————————————————————————————————

Shelby was more anxious watching Toni play basketball now than before her accident. She knew that she could end up with concussions easier now, than before and that thought terrified her. She knew that feeling wasn’t going to be going away for at least four more years, and even longer if Toni was lucky. When Toni had gotten the scholarship offer from UCLA, they had talked about it for about ten minutes before deciding that was the school for them. They had already been accepted, and they were just waiting to see if Toni would get a scholarship. Of course the twins and momma were sad that they were going to be so far away for the first time in their lives. But momma took some comfort in the fact that they would be with each other and their friends. 

Toni had immediately promised that she would continue watching Grey’s Anatomy with momma every week and Glee with Ken whenever she wanted. Trev was the one that was the most upset about Toni leaving him, but Toni had promised to play 2k with him at least once a week before his bedtime. It made Shelby’s heart swell with more love than she knew she could have for one person, to see Toni and how much she loved her family. It just reassured her that she was making the right choice by planning her life around Toni.

Because of the pandemic situation and the uncertainness around it, no one was required to stay in the dorms, regardless of their age so their friend group decided to rent a house near campus together. Even Dot was going to be coming out to California with them, though planning on taking a gap year.

The end of the year was quickly approaching, which meant prom was also approaching. It really hadn’t taken much convincing before Toni agreed to run for prom queen with Shelby. Jobeth had suggested that she run for prom queen and try to win two crowns in one year and Shelby gave Toni her best pout, and all of a sudden, she was agreeing to run.

Shopping for a prom dress for a final time was far more stressful than it had been before. She’d asked Fatin and Leah to come with her to figure out what would be the perfect dress.

“Well, that one will look good when you and the angry midget win prom queens.” Fatin said, looking her up and down.  
“What she _means_ to say, is that you look amazing in that color. Seriously, Shelby, is there a color you don’t look good in?” Leah asked.  
“Oh, there are plenty. But I just want to make sure the color is something that looks good on me but would also look good on Toni. And I definitely want to drive her a little nuts with whatever dress I pick.” Shelby said with a smile.  
“Shelbs, respectfully, you could wear a brown paper bag and Toni would still get a boner for you.” Fatin said with a laugh.  
“She’s not wrong. But you know Toni is planning on getting a new suit, right?” Leah asked.  
“She is?” Shelby asked, clearly not knowing this information.  
“Yeah, she’s off with Dot right now looking for one. We’re supposed to send her the color of the dress once you settle on one, so she can match it.” Leah answered like it was common knowledge for everyone present.

Shelby settles on a white dress, even after Fatin jokes that it looks like she’s practicing for her future wedding. The neckline was low and of course, the slit was high. If there was one thing she knew about Toni, it was that she really loved when she showed off her legs. She had figured that out after their first homecoming together. Fatin and Leah let Dot know that Shelby had settled on and bought a white dress and Dot made a joke about a wedding too.

The jokes about a wedding just made Shelby blush because she knew she was going to marry Toni Shalifoe, and this was going to look a lot like they were getting married. She was more than excited to see how they looked together but knew they had almost a month before prom.

Momma had loved the dress, telling Shelby that someday soon she’ll be shopping for a different type of white dress and laughing at the blush that took over Shelby’s face.

“Have you two ever talked about that? About getting married?” Jobeth asked, sitting down on the bed.  
“I mean, you know about the promise ring, but yeah, we’ve both told each other that we’re gonna get married. Toni proposes to me every time I make her breakfast in the morning.” Shelby says with a laugh.  
“Well, we’ve always known that the way to that girl’s heart is through her never-ending pit of a stomach. Now, I know I’ve said this before, but I just wanted to say it again, don’t let her get away, Shelbs. I know you love her, but so does everyone. We can also see the way you two look at each other. The way you communicate without words. It’s borderline creepy, but it just shows how much you two really love and understand each other. And you know how rare that is.” Jobeth said a smile on her face.  
“I know momma, she’s not getting away from me.” Shelby said, tears in her eyes.

When Toni gets home, she shows her suit to momma but doesn’t let Shelby see it, telling her that it was going to be a surprise until prom night, just like her dress. Shelby tries to pout her way out of it, but Toni just distracts her. She had promised the twins that they could watch Star Wars when she got home and roped Shelby into that promise as well. Not that she was complaining. The night ending with them all cuddled up on the couch, watching the movie and momma reading in the recliner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this chapter in their lives. Up next? Their adventures in California begin! I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I'm loving writing it!

Prom night doesn’t come fast enough for Toni, she had heard the jokes people were making about it looking like they were getting married, and it made something in her stomach twist. It made her start to picture the day she marries Shelby. She knew Shelby would be beautiful, that she wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off of her, but that was nothing new. If there was ever a day that Toni didn’t feel like that, she probably didn’t have her eyes open. 

Getting ready for prom felt almost too serious with the thoughts of a wedding looming in the back of her mind. It really felt like she was getting ready for her wedding day, all the girls in the house getting ready together. Somehow feeling like the last time they would do that, though they would be living together next year. It was going to be like their own sorority house. Toni had been mentally preparing herself to live in a house like that, with so many girls. It’s not like Toni hadn’t lived with a bunch of girls in group homes before, but these were her friends and her girlfriend.

Toni’s mind stopped when Dot let her know that Fatin texted to say that Shelby was ready and downstairs. 

“Okay, deep breath Shalifoe.” Dot instructed.  
“Why does this feel like our fucking wedding day?” Toni grumbled.  
“Probably because you want to marry her one day, dude. And because Shelby demanded that the two of you get ready in different rooms.” Dot answered with a laugh.  
“Yeah, still not sure how I got stuck in this room.” Rachel grumbled.  
“Oh come on Rach, it’s because Fatin would drive Toni insane and the three of us will keep her more calm.” Nora said, like it was the most obvious thing.  
“Consider me not calm.” Toni said, rolling her eyes.

Dot helped her adjust her bowtie and laughed.

“Okay, I’m sorry, but it really does feel like you guys are getting married.” Dot said, making Toni roll her eyes again.  
“Just take a deep breath. You’ve seen Shelby a million times before.” Rachel said, clearly annoyed.

This made Toni grumble because maybe she _had_ seen Shelby a million times, but this was different. As stupid as it sounds, it was prom but it felt bigger than that. She was anxious to see Shelby in a white gown, knowing fully that it wouldn’t be the last time she does. She just tried to breathe deeply, and remember that she just needed to focus on not doing something stupid or embarrassing.

Dot just grabs her by the shoulders and points her in the direction of the door, giving her a small push. Though the push was small, it took Toni by surprise and she almost ended up face first into the door, causing Rachel to laugh.

“Damn, maybe I’ll talk to coach Close and let her know that her top recruit has balance issues.” Rachel said with a laugh.  
“Shut _up_ Rachel.” Toni answered with an eye roll.  
“Okay, okay, enough of the fighting, let’s get a move on.” Dot instructed.

Rachel, Nora, and Dot all went downstairs before Toni and she could hear the others whooping and hollering for each of them. She knew there was no way for her to avoid the situation so she took a deep breath before she made her way down the stairs.

“Holy shit.” Shelby said, her swearing taking Toni by surprise.  
“Holy shit, indeed Shelbs. Damn, who knew Toni could clean up so well?” Fatin said, nudging Shelby.

Toni could feel her cheeks heating up, she didn’t expect to hear Shelby swear in front of her mother and she still couldn’t find it in herself to look up at Shelby. That was until her feet were at the bottom step and she knew she needed to look up. Her eyes slowly drifted up from Shelby’s feet up her body, taking in every inch. She had stopped breathing completely, she knew Shelby would look amazing, but she couldn’t have anticipated this. Toni was staring, she knew she was staring and she couldn’t stop. The only thing that broke her out of her trance was a distracting cough from Fatin.

“You- you’re- wow.” Toni breathed out.  
“Wow, this really _is_ like one of those ‘first look’ moments at weddings.” Fatin said laughing.  
“Okay, Toni, Shelb, you know the drill, picture time.” Jobeth said laughing.

Toni and Shelby shuffled over to start taking pictures, both of them rolling their eyes at Fatin and Leah mocking them and their poses. 

“Fatin, I swear to Jesus Christ himself, I will give that promise ring right back to you _for_ Leah if you don’t cut it out. Don’t you two have parents that want to see your pictures?” Toni grumbled. 

Leah laughed and asked Marty to take pictures for them, which she happily agreed to. Toni never understood how she and Marty became close friends, given that their tempers were wildly different. But she loved the little friend family they had created, it made her feel safer going to UCLA next year.

Toni offered to drive for Shelby, knowing it would be hard for her to drive in her dress. Marty opted to ride with them, knowing she would meet her date at the dance and they would leave together. Though, no one was really leaving, because the seniors had pretty much all decided to stay the night at the hotel.

————————————————————————————————————

Once they got to prom, Shelby had discovered how fun it could be for Toni to wear suspenders. She had snapped them once and Toni practically moaned. Then it clicked for her, the suspenders went over Toni’s nipples, she was going to enjoy this fact greatly. She planned on making this night as hard as she could for Toni to get through. Every song she could, she was grinding against Toni in a way that would make anyone blush.

When it would switch to a slow song, Shelby pulled her in by her suspenders, making sure to let them snap back against Toni.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Toni said lowly.  
“Can you blame me?” Shelby asked, snapping them again and causing Toni to moan softly, her eyes darkening.  
“You’re making it very hard for me to let us get through tonight.” Toni warned.  
“Good thing we won’t have very far to go before I can get you out of these clothes.” Shelby laughed.  
“It’s not fair that I can’t get to you the same way because your dress has all of this _fabric_.” Toni huffed.  
“Trust me. You, wearing this, it’s doing a lot for me.” Shelby assured her.

Toni just sighed into her ear. There was at least another hour left of the dance and they both knew it. Though with the prom court being announced soon, Shelby was getting anxious. She loved winning homecoming queen, but only because she was winning with Toni. There was something different about Toni after they’d won. Something she couldn’t put her finger on. But it was almost like Toni had finally gotten to have everyone see that she was with Shelby and she didn’t care what they thought about it.

“Hey, do you remember that time when we were seven, when you beat that guy up for trying to kiss me?” Shelby asked and watched as Toni’s face split into a smile.  
“Of course I do. Fuckin’ Samuel.” Toni laughed.  
“Now who would’ve thought that you’d be my date to prom and we would’ve been dating, looking back on that?” Shelby asked, smiling.  
“Uh… Probably me, since when I beat Samuel up, I told him to and I quote, ‘stay away from my future girlfriend’...” Toni answered, looking embarrassed.  
“Oh my gosh, you did _not_!” Shelby said, in complete shock because how had she never known that?  
“I did… I had a pretty big crush on you back then, you know, didn’t realize how annoying and needy you would turn out to be.” Toni joked as she pulled Shelby closer to her.

Shelby just laughed and held on to Toni, thinking about their past, picturing their future, and loving every second of it. She was pulled out of her daydreams when it was announced that they were going to say who won prom court. Shelby felt nervous again, even though losing would be no big deal.

“And your prom queen is Shelby Goodkind!” The announcer said, Toni smiling at her and gesturing for her to go up on the stage.

Shelby was all smiles but was also holding on to hope that they would announce Toni’s name along with hers. She takes a deep breath and prepares herself for the worst. Toni is giving her the most proud smile she ever has and it calms all the nerves in her body.

“Alright, joining your queen on stage is… Toni Shalifoe! There you have it folks, your first set of queens as your prom court!” The announcer said, knowing this was a first for the school.

Toni ran up on stage and they both smiled at each other when they heard their friends cheering. Fatin was the loudest, of course and then there was Dot, who was very strongly supporting them winning prom queens.

“You know, I may have made a request with the DJ for what our song would be if we won.” Toni said as she led her to the dance floor.  
“Really?” Shelby could feel all the love she had for Toni, yet again bursting inside her.  
“Of course. I had a feeling we could win this. And Golden Thing by Cody Simpson just reminds me of you.” Toni said with a small smile.  
“You know, I love you so much Toni, I can’t believe how amazing this past year has been with you.” Shelby admits after Toni pulls her into her for their dance.  
“And yet, this is just the beginning. But I love you Shelbs, you’re going to be stuck with me for a long time to come.” Toni says before she twirls her.  
Their dance is perfect. It was sweet and everything Shelby could’ve asked for. Their friends all came up to give them shit once their dance had ended, Fatin knowing that Toni had requested that song.

“Nice song request Shalifoe. But I’m sure you didn’t need that to get laid tonight, right Shelbs?” Fatin asked, looking at Shelby.

Shelby’s face just flushed red and she rolled her eyes. She made Fatin take more pictures of them with their crowns, thanking Marty for taking the pictures of them dancing together. They looked so happy, smiling at each other, you could see all of the love in their eyes. She sent the pictures to her mom, knowing she’s been waiting for them the entire night.

The night started to die down and people were going to their rooms in the hotel, the only ones still at the dance clinging to each other were Toni and Shelby. Too lost in each other to notice that they were the only ones left in the room. That is until the DJ announced that it would be the last song of the night. Toni peeled herself away from Shelby and ran over to him, clearly making a song request. As she got back to Shelby, “Mine” by Taylor Swift started to play. Toni was smiling at her, knowing how much she loved Taylor Swift.

“You know, you made tonight perfect.” Shelby said, kissing the top of Toni’s head.  
“Being here, with you, made tonight perfect for me. You know we graduate next week.” Toni said a small chuckle.  
“Yeah we do, then all of us are off to California. How crazy is that?” Shelby asked.  
“It’s definitely ambitious.” Toni said laughing.  
“You ready to be livin’ with that many girls?” Shelby asked her, mostly joking.  
“You just know Fatin is going to drive me nuts, but I’m ready to _keep_ living with one girl.” Toni said, pulling Shelby into a kiss.

The song comes to an end and they make their way to their hotel room. Papa had splurged for them and booked them the honeymoon suite, insisting that they enjoy their last big milestone in high school before graduation. They weren’t going to argue with him, given that momma told them both not to, so now they were going to enjoy their suite.

As they enter the elevator, something comes over Shelby and she’s pressing Toni up against the wall of the elevator. Toni is just groaning against her and Shelby knows it’s because she’s been working her up all night. She slipped her hand into Toni’s pants pocket and pulled out their room key. As soon as the doors open, Shelby grabs Toni by her suspenders and forcefully pulls her towards their room.

After she gets the door open and pulls Toni inside, she lets the suspenders snap roughly against Toni, knowing it was going to hit her nipple. Shelby delights in the fact that she gets a moan from Toni as a reward for her actions.

“You’re having too much fun with those.” Toni breathed out.  
“You have no idea Shalifoe.” Shelby teased with a wink.  
“I think my nipples have an idea.” Toni said as she rolled her eyes.  
“Hey Toni, you know how I told you I wanted to bend you over a table?” Shelby asked, feigning innocence.  
“Uh yup. I do recall a conversation of that nature.” Toni said, her eyes getting darker and making Shelby smile.  
“What if I told you I wanted to do that right now?” Shelby asked, her smile getting bigger.

Toni didn’t say anything, just nodded her head in agreement that it was perfectly fine with her. Shelby went to her bag and said she would be right back, going into the bathroom to put on the harness for the strap-on. She took a calming breath and walked back out, her dress still on and Toni looking confused.

“You know… I plan on doing this on our wedding night too.” Shelby said, knowing that it would get to Toni, it always did.  
“Yeah?” Toni asked with a gulp.  
“Oh, absolutely. Now why don’t you go choose what you want me to fuck you with.” Shelby instructed, sliding her hands up Toni’s torso.

————————————————————————————————————

Toni’s hands were shaking. She was more than excited but that translated into her hands shaking. She took a breath to steady herself as she walked over to Shelby’s bag and tried to figure out what would work the best for her. The only thing she could think to mentally compare it to was her vibrator, trying to work out which would be the closest to that. After she settled on an annoyingly sparkly dildo, she slowly walked back over to Shelby.

Once she reached Shelby, she wasn’t sure what she should do, so she handed it to her, earning a laugh from Shelby. She took the dildo and set it down before pulling Toni into a kiss that left her head spinning.

“How about you get me out of this dress?” Shelby asked, causing Toni to nod.

If there truly was a God, Toni was thanking it right now for letting her get Shelby’s dress off without an incident. Her mouth going dry with the realization that Shelby only had the harness on under her dress. Shelby had been purposely driving her nuts all night and now she couldn’t find it in herself to be even a little upset. 

“Hey Shelbs?” Toni asked.  
“Hmm?” Shelby asked, a curious look on her face.  
“I just want you to know that after you bend me over, you’re sitting on my face.” Toni said, smiling.

Apparently that’s all that needed to be said to spur Shelby on. She was on Toni quickly, pressing her up against the table in the room. The table was pressed into her lower back as Shelby helped her get rid of her clothes. It really doesn’t take Shelby long to get her out of her clothes and Toni is more than thankful for that fact. Shelby is kissing her in a way that sets her body on fire, her touch is leaving a trail of flames behind it, it’s almost too much.

Shelby flips her around so she’s facing away from her and gently pushes her shoulders down so Toni would lean down on the table. Everything about Shelby’s actions became soft, making sure Toni was okay with every action. Toni felt Shelby nudge her legs further apart. Toni did as she was told and spread her legs further, and Shelby let out a shaky breath. At least she knew Shelby was nervous about this too, somehow that calmed her down.

Toni felt something unfamiliar slide through her folds and she gasped. It took her a second to realize that it was the dildo. Shelby was doing her best to make sure it wouldn’t end up hurting her and Toni was thanking the possibly fictitious God above once again. Toni was bracing herself for what she knew was coming next and took a deep breath. As she was taking her breath, Shelby had slid inside her.

“Holy fucking shit.” Tumbled from Toni’s mouth before she could stop it.  
“Did I? Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Shelby asked, freezing her movements.  
“No, no, I’m good, please, don’t stop.” Toni begged.

Thankfully, Shelby listens to her and gets a steady rhythm started and it’s embarrassing for Toni how quickly she finds herself ready to tumble over the edge. She tries her best to put it off, but then Shelby’s hands slide around to the front of her body and start rubbing tight circles on her clit. This makes Toni see stars, her grip on the table is super human and she’s more than positive that she cums harder than she ever has, Shelby’s name rolling off her lips.

Shelby slows her movements before leaning closer to Toni’s ear.

“I know you want me to sit on your face, and I still plan to, but I really want to feel you ride me.” Shelby said, almost shyly.

Toni thought it was insane that Shelby was acting shy when she was literally buried inside her. But she nodded her head and felt Shelby slide out of her and grab her hand. She led her to the bed, wobbly legs and all. Shelby laid down, sliding herself up to rest on the pillows. Toni eagerly climbed on the bed and kissed Shelby, having missed her lips. While Shelby was distracted with the kiss, Toni managed to slide the dildo right back into her and moaned loudly in Shelby’s mouth.

It was Shelby’s turn to be completely awestruck. She was watching Toni’s every move. Toni rocked her hips roughly and delighted in the fact that it must’ve hit Shelby’s clit because she was moaning right along with her. So Toni kept up her motions, hoping to build Shelby’s arousal as well. Toni was less embarrassed how quickly she was getting to orgasm this time and Shelby could tell she was close. When she grabbed Toni’s hips to help her movements Toni thought she was going to pass out, that is, until Shelby made it even worse.

“Cum for me Toni. Cum for me right now.” Shelby demanded and that was all Toni needed to hear.

She fell over the edge quickly, her breathing rapid as Shelby pulled her down to hold her while she tried to regain normal breathing.

“Jesus Christ Shelbs. That was amazing.” Toni said with a small chuckle.  
“Really?” Shelby asked, her face getting red.  
“Yeah, were the two orgasms you gave me not a good enough indication?” Toni joked.

When Toni laughed, she put pressure against Shelby’s clit accidentally, causing her to moan. Then Toni’s reminded of what she wants to do and removes herself from Shelby’s body and helps to get the harness off.

————————————————————————————————————

“What if I kill you?” Shelby asks, worried that this could be unsafe.  
“Then I die happy.” Toni says, and Shelby knows she’s kidding but she’s still worried.  
“Toni…” Shelby says as she rolls her eyes.  
“It’ll be okay, I’ll let you know if I can’t breathe, I promise.” Toni said, holding out a pinky to pinky promise to her.

Shelby accepted the pink promise and positioned herself over Toni where she could grab the headboard to brace herself. Toni’s arms wrap around her thighs and pull her down almost instantly. Shelby has a death grip on the headboard to make sure all of her weight doesn’t fall on Toni but good Lord was it difficult.

Toni’s tongue felt like heaven against her and she very quickly lost herself in the feeling of Toni between her legs. There’s a fire building quickly in her belly and she knows it won’t take long for her to be calling out Toni’s name.

“Toni, I’m close.” Is what she would’ve said had Toni not decided to suck on her clit at that exact moment, sending her skydiving over the edge. Normally Toni would slow down to bring her down but she just kept her rhythm going, wanting to send Shelby to heaven prematurely. She gets what she wants because no more than two minutes later and Shelby is cumming a second time, a loud moan bouncing off the walls of their room.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Shalifoe.” Shelby panted and Toni laughed.  
“Can’t have that.” Toni said as she kissed Shelby’s still shaking thigh.

Shelby shifted her position to lay next to Toni and just kissed her. Tasting herself on Toni’s lips sent another wave of arousal through her body.

“You wanna just, not sleep tonight?” Toni asks, almost as if she’d read her mind.

All Shelby could do was nod her head.

————————————————————————————————————

Graduation day came a lot faster than anyone had anticipated. Unfortunately, it was going to be a virtual graduation ceremony, but all of the girls gathered at the Goodkind house with their families. Jobeth had gone all out on food, Toni was convinced that they could feed a tiny country with all the food they had.

Each girl’s name was called and their family would cheer in the house. Trevor and Kennedy had insisted that they would be Toni’s personal cheering section. Going ballistic when Toni’s name was called. Shelby kissed her just as she had kissed Shelby when it was her name that was called.

Once the ceremony had ended, all the girls were talking about the next year and how much fun it was going to be. Rachel and Nora fought over if they would be sharing a room or not and the girls decided to have one giant sleepover that night.

“Who would’ve thought that all of us would be going to California after high school?” Marty asked, smiling at everyone.  
“Not me, that’s for fucking sure.” Fatin said laughing and causing Leah to roll her eyes.  
“Well _I’m_ happy we are.” Leah said looking at Fatin.  
“Hey, I didn’t say I wasn’t happy. I just never would’ve thought that’s where we would be.” Fatin defended.  
“Well you’re welcome for getting mom and dad out there, because I’m the one who got them to look at Toni.” Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Wait, we never decided, which one is which?” Dot asked laughing.  
“Well obviously, Shelby is daddy. We all know she’s the top in this relationship.” Fatin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Toni just blushed.  
“Nah, Toni would never call someone daddy.” Marty said, trying to back Toni up.  
“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that Marty. Look at her face.” Fatin said, laughing.  
“Holy shit dude! Do- do you call- you _so_ call her daddy! You really are a bottom.” Leah squealed.  
“Alright, alright, enough turning my girlfriend into a tomato. Why are we the parents of you delinquents?” Shelby asked, changing the subject and pulling Toni into her lap. 

Looking back, being so easily pulled into Shelby’s lap didn’t exactly help her argument, but she wanted to be in her lap, sue her.

“You guys just always know how to deal with each of us. I don’t know, you’re the glue of this family.” Nora said, shrugging.  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing the glue is coming with the family then.” Shelby said, kissing the top of Toni’s head as they all cheered.

The summer was going to feel like it was taking forever but she couldn’t wait for the rest of her life with Shelby to really start. With them as adults on their own, making their own decisions, and living together. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted.


End file.
